Para todo o sempre
by Margarida
Summary: Fic em comemoração aos 20 anos de Saint Seya, pelo fórum Pandora's Box... A fidelidade a um ideal de justiça pode sobreviver em meio a uma guerra insana pelo poder?


**Para todo o sempre...**

Silêncio. Escuridão. O cheiro da traição impregnado pelas paredes. Assim era vista aquela construção por todo Santuário. Uma casa amaldiçoada, cujo morador fora capaz de cometer o pior entre todos os crimes: tentar matar a sua deusa, a quem devia obediência e proteção.

Os corredores sempre vazios vez ou outra eram usados como passagem entre a oitava e a décima casa. Aqueles que por ali circulavam procuravam atravessar a casa o mais rápido possível, não queriam estar por muito tempo no ambiente onde viveu um traidor. Mas, se ao menos se pusessem a prestar mais atenção ao seu redor, veriam que tudo ali ainda resplandecia a vida, mesmo que seus alicerces estivessem fadados à eterna escuridão e esquecimento. Tantas histórias a contar, todas elas girando em torno daquilo que seria seu maior legado...

"Se quer mesmo ser um cavaleiro de ouro, precisa aprender a concentrar seu cosmo interior em seus golpes".

O amor entre irmãos, laços sanguíneos difíceis de serem desatados e que se fortaleciam quando postos à prova como mestre e discípulo. Um amor fraterno sem precedentes, mas que acabou sucumbindo diante da acusação sem fundamentos, uma família que passou a ser vista como escória e não mais como exemplo de homens fiéis.

"Tenho certeza de que fará um excelente trabalho como Grande Mestre deste Santuário".

A maior honraria que um cavaleiro poderia receber! Servir à sua deusa no mais alto posto, ser o exemplo de sabedoria e bondade sobre a Terra, a recompensa por toda uma vida de luta e sacrifícios em nome da justiça e da paz... Um sonho que logo se tornaria um terrível pesadelo...

"Grande Mestre, ficou louco? Atena é apenas um bebê inocente... Mas não é possível, é... É você!".

A descoberta de uma terrível verdade, o dever acima de qualquer sentimento ou razão. Não importava o que aconteceria depois, era preciso salvar a vida daquele ser inocente. Mesmo que para isso fosse acusado de traição por aquele que um dia considerou seu melhor amigo...

"A morte será pouco para aquele que tentou matar Atena...".

Uma fuga frustrada, o pequeno e frágil bebê a mercê da própria sorte... Ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer, e, mesmo com o espírito em conflito, lutou contra seu grande amigo, o irmão que seu coração havia escolhido. Talvez por isso não pôde matá-lo e acabou vencido. Abandonado, traído e acusado por um crime que nunca cometeu.

"Por favor, cuide deste bebê e fique com esta armadura. E quando surgir na terra um guerreiro valoroso capaz de dar sua vida por Atena, entregue a armadura a ele...".

O último pedido, feito já em sua agonia rumo ao descanso eterno. Atena estava em boas mãos, assim como sua armadura, Poderia partir em paz, pois sabia que, em breve, a história de morte e crueldade que estava sendo escrita naquele Santuário mudaria seu curso e final. Uma nova história, feita por homens que verdadeiramente, eram leais aos ideais de paz e justiça sobre a Terra.

E agora? Depois de tantos anos, não somente a armadura como também a alma de seu morador estavam de volta àquela casa, a flecha dourada apontada para sua entrada, o testamento gravado na parede pronto a ser revelado. Todas as histórias gravadas naquelas paredes seriam ouvidas e escritas por aqueles bravos homens que subiam as escadas da oitava para a nona casa. Homens que, como o cavaleiro que empunhou aquela flecha em um passado recente, eram fiéis guerreiros, os santos protetores de Atena. Homens que, como ele, carregavam em suas almas uma certeza sobre seus verdadeiros propósitos: a lealdade que faz um homem comum tornar-se o herói que perpetua os ideais de uma geração rumo ao futuro.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pronto, aí está a fic para o concurso do fórum. O tema, como está descrito no último parágrafo, é a lealdade e escolhi apresentá-lo através de Aioros e sua casa por considerar a passagem dos cavaleiros de bronze pela casa de Sagitário uma das mais emocionantes do anime, embora prefira a versão mais simples do mangá.


End file.
